


New Kid, New Problems

by Bird_cult18



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dad Robbie Rotten, Eris cusses a lot, F/M, Mentions of child abuse and anxiety, Mentions or depression, Robbie is suprised, Sport is a good uncle figure, Uncle-Niece Relationship, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_cult18/pseuds/Bird_cult18
Summary: Eris is the new kid in lazytown and what sportacus doesn't know yet, is that shes quite the handful.And the kids have a big question:why does she like robbie?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Don't Worry

 

“Wow, this place looks boring.”,a petite girl, of nine years old, blurted out; her cropped raven colored hair flowing in her face from the slight breeze. She seems tired, but also content, staring into this new towns’ blue sky as she steps out a small car.

Carefully lunging out the small car, a green Mercury, was a young woman, 21 years of age, slowly moving to the petite girls’ side. The woman let out a whispered sigh, as if relieved, and spoke in a calm low tone,”Yeah it may look boring, but it's safe. The safest place I could find. We won’t have to worry about anything bad or dangerous happening here. Hell, it's in the middle of nowhere! She bounded out, putting more emphasis on her words, What could happen here?”

The younger huffed out a chuckle as she heard her older sister's question.she smiled as she thought, well, anything. She rotated her almost sickly-thin body to face her older sister better.”You kidding? This whole scenario is like a horror movie waiting to happen!”, she laughed out, gesturing her thumb to the brightly colored town.

The elder snorted and swayed her head down to stare at the girl, and with a cheeky smirk purred,”Oh really? What's the gimmick? Town of cultists, cannibals or ghosts?” The smaller playfully pondered, turning and contorting her face into a thinking position similar to a cartoon. A devious smile swished from left to right on the canvas of the girls’ face,”Y’know they could be cannibals, she paused to set her eyes on the town again, the population is really low...how’dya think it got that way? The damn cannibals ate everybody! Do you think it's a family? I've seen a movie like that.” she could hear her older sister tsk and sputter as she spoke her last sentence. She let out a sigh, here it comes. She felt a minute slap on her shoulder.”Oh please Eris, you watch too many horror movies! That kinda stuff doesn't happen in real life, well, much.” Eris summoned a single elated Ha from the bed of her throat. The elder quickly raised her arm in authority and pointed at Eris sternly. “And another thing, you shouldn't be cussing,girly! I don't want these townspeople thinking I’m raising you wrong or something. I want them to think i’m a good guardian.” As she spoke, her tone eased.almost seeming nervous underneath her relatively calm exterior. Eris listened, she was always a good listener, clutching to details. She could she the details in her sisters face as she spoke, stern then cautious. She knew her sister had fears of others looking at them in a bad light, seeing. the worst of them and taking her away from her sister. Neither of them wanted that, especially after her older sister fought her her so hard in court. After the custody battle they thought it was best to move and start over, finally be somewhere stable and safe. She snaps out of her thoughts with a few blinks, 

Eyes fixing back on her sisters face. A small consoling smile comes across hers. She folded out her arms and placed her hands solfly on her sisters shoulders,” hey, don't worry, ok? We’ll be fine. You're a good sister and a plenty good guardian. Lemme put it this way, I’d rather have you as a guardian than anybody else. You're good for me.”Eris lent her sister a worried smile and her elder chuckled.”You sound too smart to be a nine year old, thanks for the comfort ‘ya brat.” She ruffled Eris’ short messy hair, only making it more so, but Eris didnt seem to mind.Eris beamed, standing upright and very matter-of-factly, she gloated,” you're welc - hey! Am not!”She scrunched up her face and pouted, puffing up her cheeks and glaring up at her sister. Her guardian tried holding in laughter with the tip of her fingers.”Hey, maybe I was wrong, you do act like a nine year old. A pouty one,” she mused.

“Am not!”The tiny terror bauled out. But, just as she spoke, she froze in realization. She was acting exactly as in the way she said she wasn't. She closed her eyes,”ok...maybe a little. But still!” Her sister just snickered,” yeah, yeah kid. She sauntered behind them towards the car. C'mon, let's meet this mayor guy I talked to on the phone and get the keyes to our new house.”

Eris perked up and peered back at her sister cranking up the car. She spun around tightly, and almost bouncing into the car. As the eldest heard the backseat door close hard with a thud she glanced in to the rearveiw mirror.”Ey! Seatbelts.” Her charge rolled her eyes and buckled up,” yeah, yeah mom.” When the eldest heard the belt snap into place.cliktch.She knew it was ok to start driving into town.

**

“It looks even more fake up close.”  
“Eris!”  
“What!”,the younger snaps, sarcastically and sharply.

“No matter how fake this place looks, we are living here. So you're gonna have to get used to it. You and me both.” Eris smacked her lips, adjusting herself in her seat” yeah I know, I guess this places’ aesthetic just bugs me.”She heard her sister at the wheel, huffing in asmusement by what she said.Then she felt the car slowing, jolting and bouncing by the sudden change of speed. Eris was going to ask what was wrong but then her older sister piped up abruptly.”Woah, I think that's the guy. Uhm, the Mayor? I think thats our new house he’s in front of too.”Intrigued, Eris sat up and squished her cheek into the window. Widening her eyes in hopes to better see the man mentioned by her sister. As the vehicle came to a stop, she did.

A small man, about 5’5”, with a stocky build and a tan brown suit was standing patiently in front of a two story house at the edge of the neighborhood. He was an older man middle-aged at least with grey hair but none on the top of his head. Eris suspected he may be a worrier. He seems happy, like he doesn't have a care in the world. He seems content, and has a very comforting smile on his light brown face. Eris hummed in her throat,” he seems like he means well. Nice.”she trailed off into thought. Her older sister took notice of that, usually it meant her charge was thinking too much about too many things and couldn't hold a conversation. She furrowed her brow a bit as she unbuckled, or it meant that her little sister was doting on the past. Remembering bad people, especially the bad men of her life before the move. Unconsciously reminding herself of the pain she felt not too long ago. It ultimately means shes uncertain. Afraid. She decided to speak up to break her sister out of her analytical haze. She knew her little one was analyzing the man. Trying to find a flaw. A vice. Yeah, she’d speak up and spare the man her sisters gaze.”Well kid, let's get on with it, yeah?” She sighed, as if she was holding her breathe prior. Eris turned away from the window to look at her sister in the front seat,” huh? Ye-yeah. Let's do this thing, get it over with and all that.” As they both clicked the handles on the car doors her older sister huffed.

“Don't worry sis, she paused for a few seconds then spike up again,I promise life won't be a hassle here. No rampant drug use. No dangers. We’ll be safe. And you'll finally feel okay.”


	2. Happy Faces Make Me Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens but theyre about to see onto their new home.

The car doors close with a hefty thud, Eris’ door closing a smidge harder. The man in the tan suit seemed startled by the sound.”I'm sorry, the young woman chuckled nervously, she's a bit heavy handed.” The stocky man sputtered out a jovial chuckle,”oh, oh, it's quite alright! Welcome to Lazytown Miss-.”

 

“Oh! Uh, it’s Elizabeth Night sir.”

 

“Oh yes! Yes i’m so sorry. Miss Elizabeth. This is your uh -hu- new house! I just wanted to be here to formally introduce you to our little town here. “ Elizabeth swifty raised her hands,” Oh thank you! I appreciate it but you really didn't have to.”

 

They continued with light chatter and awkward apologies. Eris clocked her eyes from one person to the other, not really listening but watching them. Very intently. Her emerald eyes burning into a glare. Her right index finger rapidly tapping against her thigh, she didn't want to stand there all day. Inhaling sharply, Eris exhaled a monotone groan. Showing how done she was with letting the adults talk. Her surrogate mom spat at her and lightly hit her shoulder,”Eris, that's rude!” Eris shifted her body and stared at the stricken area, her face stretched into irritation. 

The Mayor waved his arms and shook his head slightly,”Oh no it's quite alright! Haha, she's probably just ready to go do something more exciting. And we have a couple impatient little ones here too so it's not new to me ,ha.”

 

“Oh, well if you're sure it's ok.”

 

“Of course! Now before I forget, your house keys.” 

 

“I don't know…,Eris trailed off and that got the attention of her sister. Are you sure this isn't some small town of freaks, like that cannibal thing I mentioned earlier.” Her elder reacted with a sputtered “pfft!” and punched Eris’ arm softly.

 

“It is not!”

 

“Ya’ never know sis! Some could be eyeballing us from there windows right now.” The older chucked once more,” whatever. Quiet, the mayor's back.” The small one huffed and wore a cute pout on her face. Elizabeth said her thank you’s for the keys and she slid the key into the door. She looked back at her youngling,” you ready brat?” The young one scoffed,” bring it ya witch!” They shared boisterous smiles then opened the door to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short guys. I havent been writing a lot lately and my new story was a commission so i really had to get that on out. Im sorry!


	3. Cussin' and hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls werent lazy for once and we get new insight into Eris' reactions to certain types of discipline. And more cannibal jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its longer!

“Ewww! These colors are ugly.”

 

“Eris! Elizabeth paused as she stated back into their new home, then sighed, yeah it’s pretty ugly, but we can paint it.” Eris beamed and began walking around with a light hop in her step, examining each wall, door, arch and piece of furniture to deduce what color she can imagine the living room being. Occasionally narrowing her eyes in thought about color combinations. Elizabeth flicked her eyebrows up watching her little sister. Knowing exactly what Eris was doing, she took a breathe then called out across the living room in a calm, projected tone,”We can home design later lil’ bits. We need to unpack.”

Eris looked over her shoulder to Elizabeth, with her head cocked backwards. Saying nothing, her older sister responded by putting a hand on her hip and pointing outside to the car. Eris turned slowly, looking at her sister in the eye. “Humpf! Okay.”

 

*

*

*

 

“ Right on time. We got all the boxes in before dark. And we even unpacked most of them.”,Elizabeth stated. If she was to be honest with herself, she felt really proud. She was often lazy and procrastinated doing anything too hard until she really needed to. She was proud of herself for pushing her and her sister to unpack most of the luggage and not just bring them in and call it a day. It felt good to be responsible. For once. It was tiring though. And as she turned to face her sister she could tell she was too.

 

“Ugh, finally!” As Eris yelled into the ether her elder chuckled.

 

“ I’ve just about had it with this unpacking shit! I’m huunngryy!” Elizabeth scrunched her face in disapproval,” Hey! Remember what Grandma used to say? Stop that cussin’, you're nine.” Eris pouted and narrowed her eyes thinking of a comeback.” but, you cuss.” Elizabeth closed her eyes and put her hands together. She breathed in deep and then responded in an aggravated tone,” yeah, but i’m an adult.”

 

She wanted to yell her response a little but as she stared down Eris she knew she couldn't, if she did do it she would've regretted it. Any aggressive or serious tone from an authority figure would've made Eris upset. She knew if she did that Eris would freeze, then run somewhere to be alone and cry.

 

Sometimes she forgot how damaged her little sister was. So many important people in her life had abused or traumatized her. She sometimes forgot....

“Hey!”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened by impulse.

“ what’cha lookin’ at Eli?”

 

Elizabeth chortled and retorted immediately,” just the little scars on your cheek and how they make you look like a baby action game character.” Eris dropped her head to the side in confusion, then touched her cheek which does indeed have two parallel scar marks on the bottom of her left cheek and ending at her jaw. She thought it made her look edgy, but not that edgy. She had never thought of it like that before - but that's really cool!

 

As Elizabeth sat down on their dark green couch she continued,” it doesn't help that you have the same little scars all on your arms and legs. And that you wear a sleeveless black shirt with grey baggy pants and a messy hairstyle.” Eris gained a sly smirk on her face,”so i look like a Grand Theft Auto character?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Haha, cool.”

“Yeah, yeah, Elizabeth got up from the couch with steady care and walked over to the light green front door, it's time little one. We have to go out and chase some food.” A chuckle bubbled in Eris’ throat and she started to slowly stomp over to her sister,” can we eat a kid or are we just going to find a restaurant to eat at?”  
“Opening the door Elizabeth smiled,” you already know the answer to that.”

Eris threw up her hands,” no i don't.”  
As they made their way outside Elizabeth closes the front door and sighs,” we’re not cannibals.”  
“But this town could be! We have to assimilate as to not be purged!” Eris boasted trying to cajole her sister into being suspicious of the quaint little town.

As the walked father into town Elizabeth ran her hands down her face and muttered, “ i really doubt all the townspeople are cannibals.”

Eris walked a bit ahead down the paved road,” you'll see.”

 

 

[Eris!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrKb-jqnE5n/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1qaej58ycj95o)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I hope you liked this. Ik its an oc insert thing buuut i promise the story will be interesting


End file.
